ldf_enterprisesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rangeltoons Anthology Collection
The Rangeltoons Anthology Collection is the first Rangeltoons DVD to be released. It was released in 2018 and contains ten episodes on each disc. Cover Volume 1 The front cover shows Kyle, Eric and Liz all standing together in a plain green background. The title is transcribed in red, with "Volume One" in white. Volume 2 The front cover shows Liz (with derpy eyes), Eric and Kyle (both with their angry faces) running after a laughing Maya Lambert, surrounded in a blue background. The title is transcribed in red, with "Volume Two" in white. Volume 3 The front cover shows an alternate version of the pose from Volume 1's cover, with Liz wearing pink and smiling, standing in front of a gold background. The title is transcribed in yellow, with "Volume Three" in white. Episodes 'Volume 1' 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' Bonus Features Bonus cartoons *Zara & Erika in Double Trouble (volume 1) *Zara & Erika in Garbage Day (volume 2) *''The Horse'' (volume 2) *''Eric and Erika (volume 3) *Zara & Erika in ''The Pesky Mouse (volume 3) *Zara & Erika in Sweet Dreams (volume 3) Various others *''Zara & Erika On Duty'' clip (volume 1) *Archiplex Network promo (volumes 1 & 2) *Easter eggs (volume 1) *Kyle & the Gang teaser (volume 1; unaccessable) *"The Erika Dawson Song" music video (volume 2) *Audio Commentary from Erika Dawson on Erika's Dad; The Mail Cat,'' The Cookies'' and Beach Kitties Trivia *This DVD has been re-released twice in the United States (one for a compilation reissue and the other for a rerelease of volume 1). *The front cover is being re-used countless times for the releases mentioned above. *Most of the episodes that were on this DVD were included on Funlight Entertainment's Rangeltoons: The 10 Classic Episodes DVD. *These volumes were originally individual releases that were combined into one DVD. *''The Horse is the first episode to premiere on home video before being aired on television. *This is the only ''Rangeltoons DVD to be made by Archiplex Home Entertainment. As a result, the Archiplex Entertainment logo is seen on the main menu of the first two volumes. *There are no previews on these discs. Errors *The trailer for volume 2 uses a clip from the Zara & Erika: The Dawson Gals episode "Zara's Midas Touch", but it hasn't been released on DVD at the time and replaced with "Garbage Day" at the last minute. *When you switch to the Spanish audiotrack of "Liz's Mermaid Life", Liz still wakes up and says one line in English. This was mostly because this scene couldn't be translated in time. *In "Pizza Time", a few parts of black still appear when the transfer was created exclusively for this DVD. *The audio in "Kyle the Gangsta" and "Camping" has become warped on this DVD, whereas it is fine on other versions. *Volume 1 has Liz's Mermaid Life listed incorrectly as Liz's Mermaid Tail. **The "Kyle & the Gang teaser" is unaccessable on the bonus features menu. *Volumes 2 and 3 (for no reason) lists "Model Liz" twice. This has become a similar issue with the Tom & Jerry "Spotlight Collection" DVDs listing "Texas Tom" twice. Also, the transfer for Model Liz is completely different on each volume. DVD menu vol1menu.png|''Volume 1'' main menu vol1choices.png|''Volume 1'' cartoon selection vol1bonus.png|''Volume 1'' bonus features vol1audio.png|''Volume 1'' audio selection vol2menu.png|''Volume 2'' main menu vol2choices.png|''Volume 2'' cartoon selection vol2versionchoice.png|''Volume 2'' version selection vol2bonus.png|''Volume 2'' bonus features vol3menu.png|''Volume 3'' main menu vol3choices.png|''Volume 3'' cartoon selection vol3bonus.png|''Volume 3'' bonus features Category:DVD releases